


The Nightmare

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Fever, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, More cody/obi in the second chapter, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has PTSD, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sick Character, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: That hollow look in Obi-Wan’s eyes had been evident since the moment he stepped onto the cruiser. His disheveled tunics and dirt covered skin and hair did him no favors; Cody decided he looked fragile, like he would break at any moment.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	The Nightmare

That hollow look in Obi-Wan’s eyes had been evident since the moment he stepped onto the cruiser. His disheveled tunics and dirt covered skin and hair did him no favors; Cody decided he looked fragile, like he would break at any moment. Rex’s hand was firmly attached to the Jedi’s shoulder, guiding him down the ramp of the ship and into the hangar. Obi-Wan’s body was stiff as he limped beside Rex; Cody could almost feel the tension where he stood in the distance. His brother seemed shaken, but his eyes were steady and determined. Obi-Wan looked rather lost, blue eyes flickering hesitantly over his surroundings.

Rex had pulled him aside before he could even utter a hello and told him about Obi-Wan’s dilemma. The Zygerrians had taken Obi-Wan’s commission to help, to assist, to  _ sacrifice _ himself, and turned it into a game. According to Rex, every movement the Jedi made was met with punishment towards the man himself, and the Togruta around him. There was nothing Rex could do to stop a selfless man from acting on his desires to  _ protect _ . Rex whispered this into Cody’s ear before he moved on to speak with Anakin and Ahsoka.

Cody was left to watch Obi-Wan peer nervously over the small crowd of people. His arms were pinned behind his back and he stood with his shoulders slumped almost as if he couldn’t hold himself up much longer. Cody brought him to the medbay that night, never leaving his General’s side, hand grasped tightly in the Jedi’s soot-covered hand.

That night the nightmares began.

A loud cry woke Cody from where he was reclined in an uncomfortable chair by Obi-Wan’s side.  _ Don’t hurt him! Don’t---please!  _ The words were whispered and followed by more cries, more pleading. Cody reached for Obi-Wan’s shoulder, attempting to shake him awake. Cody stroked a hand down Obi-Wan’s stubbly jawline until icy blue eyes, bloodshot and teary, met his own. 

That night the sleepless nights began. 

On the third day in the Medbay Obi-Wan refused to sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked repeatedly, eyes fixed on some unknown object in the distance. “I-I… I don’t want to feel it… again.” Obi-Wan choked out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Cody pleaded with him to  _ please just try to sleep.  _

“Obi-Wan… you need to sleep. I will be right by your side to remind you that it's over.” Cody squeezed his hand so gently, but Obi-Wan still shook his head vigorously, fear etching its way into his features. No amount of reassurances or guarantees of safety would help; Cody wouldn’t sleep until the General was asleep.

The following day Cody stepped out of Obi-Wan’s medbay room to comm Anakin; a sleep suggestion from a trusted friend was the final option to get the man to sleep. Anakin came and Obi-Wan, much to Cody’s relief and happiness, finally  _ slept.  _ Cody could have cried as he watched the gentle flutter of Obi-Wan’s eyes as they closed and his muted breaths evened to a comfortable pace.  _ Rest now, dearest.  _

Four days after Obi-Wan returned from Kadavo he was released from the Medbay to his quarters in the Jedi Temple. Their return to Coruscant meant that the General could take a well needed break from the War. Obi-Wan’s limp from a twisted knee still lingered, and his bruises were beginning to heal, but that hollowness, that internalized fear, never left. Obi-Wan was mostly silent, never quite prepared to answer any of Cody’s casual questions. He mostly answered with a word or two, sometimes a shrug; he was merely a shell of himself. 

It had been decided between Cody, Anakin, Rex, and Mace the night before, outside of Obi-Wan’s earshot of course, that Cody would stay with him in his quarters until he was himself again. Anakin was particularly passionate about Obi-Wan being watched; he knew his former Master better than anyone else and Cody wouldn’t question it. 

Obi-Wan was surprised when Cody told him he was staying, he even tried to protest a little, but Cody stood his ground. Obi-Wan took to the news by taking a long shower, presumably to think. Cody simply dug in on the bunk and began to unpack his meagre supply of civvies into one of the three empty drawers of Obi-Wan’s dresser. The man himself didn’t seem to have much of a clothing supply save for a ratty pair of plaid pajama pants and a couple of stained white t-shirts. Cody smiled as he pulled out a shirt and the pants; hopefully Obi-Wan would find the familiarity comforting. 

A little smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face as he walked out of the fresher and noticed Cody had laid out the shirt and pants on the bed for him. He nodded his thanks and wordlessly took the clothes back to the fresher, only returning when he had put them on.

They continued this trend for several nights, even as Obi-Wan was permitted to begin performing menial Jedi duties around the Temple. He taught a couple of classes and worked on some extraneous research within the Archives, but still, Cody never saw that shining light return to his eyes. Though he was able to put on the appearance of capability and recovery throughout the day, at night his nightmares only became more violent. He began to refuse to sleep again, only allowing himself to rest when he was near Force-exhaustion from keeping himself awake.

Fifteen days after Obi-Wan returned from Kadavo the General began to nurse a headache and when Cody felt his forehead, he noticed the warmth rolling off his skin. That the General allowed Cody to comm Anakin once more for a sleep suggestion; Cody reminded him that illness would set in if he avoided rest. Obi-Wan didn’t want to head back to the Medbay for any reason. 

Cody held his head in his hands as soon as Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted shut and Anakin sat heavily in the chair beside the bed.

“He isn’t feeling well, then?” Anakin asked as his eyes traced Obi-Wan’s relaxed form with his own tired eyes. 

“No… he had a fever earlier. He’s… I feel like the nightmares are getting worse.” Cody rubbed over his face with both his hands, stress evident in the way his words were grumbled out through his teeth. “I want him to feel better, but nothing helps.”

Anakin sighed audibly. “He will feel better eventually, but it will take time. He’s always been prone to violent visions and nightmares after traumatizing events. While I was a Padawan, I stayed with Master Windu for a month after a particularly bad mission. It’s not his fault; the Force sometimes works in frightening ways.” Cody hadn’t heard that before, not even in the long talks that he and Obi-Wan often had about his experiences as Anakin’s Master. They sat in silence for several minutes, both of them with their eyes fixated on their hurting Jedi. Anakin left soon after, wishing Cody a restful night.  _ I hope, for Obi-Wan’s sake, that it is  _ Cody thought as he slipped under the covers adjacent to the General.

\-----

Cody woke up feeling cold, a feeling that he had become relatively unfamiliar with since he had been sharing a bed with the General. For a moment he allowed himself to lay still, almost willing himself to fall asleep again. That was before he realized, if he wasn’t warm, then  _ where was Obi-Wan _ ? 

Cody shot up, sheets pooling at his waist as he searched the room desperately for Obi-Wan. The fresher light wasn’t on, but Cody still rushed into the bathroom, goosebumps littering his skin as he searched the small compartment.  _ Kriff, kriff, kriff….  _ Cody’s thoughts ran wild as he finally accepted the situation at hand: Obi-Wan was gone.

Panic vibrated through his mind as he considered the possibilities: maybe Obi-Wan had gone to find Anakin, maybe he had been sleepwalking, perhaps he was delirious? Only a call over the comm would confirm any of these options; a search party would be necessary. Cody threw on a random long-sleeve shirt and a coat and pulled on his boots; he ripped the commlink off of his gauntlet and held it shakily in his hands as he made the call.

“General Skywalker we have a code yellow.” They had established this as the emergency code some time ago. 

“Roger that. Location?” Skywalker’s sleepy voice crackled through the commlink just a few moments and Cody nearly swore in relief; at least the man was awake. 

“Meet me in his quarters.” Cody answered. Skywalker came flying down the hallways minutes later, eyes wide and hair sleep-tousled. 

“What happened, where is he?” Anakin’s voice was loud and panicked, his hands gripping Cody’s shoulders with immeasurable strength. Cody swallowed hard, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“I woke up and he was missing. We need to find him. Now.” Cody said, ripping himself from Anakin’s grip and jogging down the hallway.

Anakin nodded and demanded they split up and that they call Ahsoka in for backup. Anakin would take the lower levels of the Temple, Ahsoka the mid-levels, and Cody the upper levels. 

Cody ran up stairs and across hallways. He checked every room and doorway, every little place that he knew Obi-Wan would hide. He scoured every known area that Obi-Wan would be recently familiar with. With every place and idea that came up short, Cody’s mind turned to the worst possible conclusions. Had he been kidnapped, taken from his quarters in the night? It wouldn’t be the most unusual thing to occur in the world of the Jedi. 

Cody ran across the balconies of the Temple as an idea crossed his mind: Obi-Wan had mentioned his meditation beside the clerestories above the contemplation Gardens. Supposedly it was quiet and Obi-Wan was able to meditate with very few if any interruptions. A High General in the Grand Army of the Republic was left with very few areas where they would remain completely undisturbed. 

Cody’s practiced feet and keen sense of direction let him through the biting air of the Coruscant night towards the dimly lit outer balcony where Obi-Wan might be found. As Cody inched closer and closer he began to squint at a small dark image that was dangerously near to the edge of the balcony. While Cody hoped he had finally found the missing Jedi, his heart pumped loudly at the thought of Obi-Wan, who was not in a fully right frame of mind and presumably ill, standing alone by a balcony. 

Cody brought his commlink up to his face, yelling over the loud wind for Anakin and Ahsoka to back him up. As he neared the balcony, a beam of light cascaded over fiery red hair, confirming Cody’s suspicion. It was the General.

“Obi-Wan!” His voice barely carried over the noise of the wind as he neared the Jedi. Cody cursed as he noticed that Obi-Wan’s feet were bare and he was still dressed in just his plaid sleep pants. 

The Jedi stood swaying by the very edge of the balcony, sleep pants fluttering in the breeze and arms crossed over his chest. “Obi-Wan!’ Cody called again and the man whipped around, tipping precariously.  _ Fuck.  _ Cody watched the panic flood into Obi-Wan’s features as he trembled and took a step backwards towards the ledge. Cody wanted to call out again, curse at him for his idiocy, but the hazy look in Obi-Wan’s eyes confirmed that his fever was back; he was clearly delirious. Cody watched as the man took deep, shaky breaths, cheeks reddened and hands now in tight fists by his sides. Cody took a deep breath and took a calm, even step towards the man. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he nervously attempted to approach the General.

“Obi-Wan, it’s me, Cody.” Cody started and held his hands out to show he wasn’t armed; he wasn’t sure how lucid the man was, “Why are you out here in the cold,  _ cyare _ ?” Cody asked gently. Obi-Wan didn’t answer immediately, he simply watched Cody with unblinking, teary eyes. 

“Um-uh-” Obi-Wan took another little step back and winced visibly at the sound of a speeder pulsing past the Temple at an alarming speed, “I’m-- I, uh… dunno.” He looked confused; whether he was confused by Cody’s question, or just not really sure where he was, Cody couldn’t tell. 

“Would you come over here, darling? You’re shivering, I have my coat right here and you can put it on.” Cody tried not to sound so urgent, even as Obi-Wan shifted even more closely to the dangerous edge. “Does that sound nice?”

Obi-Wan flitted his eyes over something in the distance before he shook his head violently and stammered out a feeble, “N-no.”  _ No? No what? No he doesn’t want to come here? No he doesn’t understand? No he doesn’t want the warm coat?  _ All of Cody’s questions went unanswered.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s loud, furious voice rose above the commotion of the Coruscant sky. Obi-Wan let out a pained cry, grasping at his head and whimpering audibly as his foot caught on the very edge of the balcony. Anakin’s large form was storming towards the General in his vulnerable position which caused the elder man to move backward even more. 

Cody could only gasp, voice completely lost as he watched the moment unfold in slow motion.  _ Fuck. Fuck! _

And Obi-Wan fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you so much for reading! I got my inspiration for this one from a Tumblr whump prompt that I found somewhere. I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger; I am really looking forward to exploring a little more of Obi-Wan's perspective in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has come to find me on Tumblr! It's so cool to find others with similar interests and to share a space to bounce around ideas. I am @ ivebeenobiwankenobied on Tumblr as well as on here now. I would love to take some prompts over there!


End file.
